El Comienzo De La Divina Oscuridad
by Elsword IS
Summary: han pasado 700 años desde que Elsword y sus amigos liberaron a elrios de un terrible mal y ahora sus descendientes tomaran su lugar para luchar de nuevo contra un mal que se habia mantenido sellado por todo este tiempo, esto marca el nacimiento de los nuevos heroes de Elrios
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es el primer Fanfic que escribo en mi vida pueda que no sea bueno pero espero les guste acepto críticas y consejos n.n

Cap. 1: sueño

Nuestra historia comienza con dicho pelirrojo perdido en sus pensamientos "que habrá sido ese sueño tan extraño se sintió muy real"-seguía perdido en pensamientos vagos cuando de repente reacciona ante un golpe fuerte en su cabeza- ELSWORD!- se podía escuchar con tono de enojo de una chica peli morada de unos 1,53 metros de altura ojos del mismo color que su cabello y vestida con uniforme escolar- QUE? AISHA IDIOTA QUE HACES! –Contesto elsword mientras sobaba su cabeza seña de que el golpe había sido fuerte- IDIOTA! Trajiste las notas que te preste ayer –decía Aisha en tono de reclamo- e..e..este tus notas? –sonríe algo asustado elsword al darse cuenta que se había olvidado por completo de ellas- IDIOTA!-grito Aisha cuando empezó a golpear con un libro al pelirrojo, cuando de repente se escuchó una voz que les decía- Buenos días! hay chicos tan temprano y ya tan melosos – decía entre burlas una chica voluptuoso de unos 1,65 metros de altura cabello amarillo verdoso y con unos ojos con el mismo tono- CALLATE! –Gritaron elsword y aisha a la chica, la cual solo sonríe picara al ver aquella reacción- no tienen porque enojarse si solo he dicho la verdad –decía la chica mientras les mostraba la lengua- Buenos días Elsword, aisha,rena –se escuchó de una manera escalofriante atrás de ellos- B..B..Buenos días –se escuchó de elsword y aisha- Buenos días Raven-kun –dijo alegremente Rena quien al verlo se prendió de su brazo izquierdo- Rave era un chico muy serio más maduro que los demás de unos 1,70 el más alto del grupo cabello negro ojos café claros muy diferente a elsword quien por otro lado era un chico un poco más bajito que aisha por lo cual ella se burlaba mucho de el de unos 1,50 metros de altura cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos y todos lo conocían como un completo idiota- Hola raven-dijo altanero elsword- hola enano idi….-este fue interrumpido por una chica de la misma estatura que aisha era una chica de cabello plateado grisáceo con unos ojos color ámbar muy linda una estatura mas o menos de 1,55 metros 2 centímetros más alta que aisha- chicos es hora de la clase todos callado y en sus respectivos asientos-dijo la joven- si…. Si… claro ya vamos presidenta-dijo sonriente rena quien regreso a su asiento a la par de raven- hola Eve –dijo elsword le mostraba una sonrisa amable, cuando esta se le acerco a darle una fuerte bofetada en la cara, luego saludo y regreso a su asiento enfrente de la pizarra- debí habérmelo esperado-dijo lamentándose el pelirrojo- Pues que le hiciste idiota- le pregunto aisha curiosa- es una larga historia-contesto el pelirrojo para luego levantarse a sentarse en su asiento a lo cual aisha hiso lo miso-

4 Horas después

-han terminado las clases y como siempre nuestro pelirrojo perdido en sus pensamientos "que fue ese sueño por que se sintió tan real" decía en sus pensamientos el pelirrojo, empezó a recordar aquel sueño que lo tenía tan profundamente perdido en sus pensamientos- Que esta pasado? Dónde estoy?-se preguntaba cuando de repente una voz algo escalofriante menciono algo "Estas en tu interior, Este es mi espacio Bienvenido" ¿Que esto es mi interior? Pero si es así quien eres porque estás aquí anciano "mi nombre es Corlunga, Estoy aquí para advertirte que la oscuridad está regresando ten cuidado chico" –dijo Corlunga mientras empezaba a desaparecer y Elsword se quedaba en una completa oscuridad, se encontraba solo enfrente de un espejo, cuando de repente este empezó a resplandecer- QUE DEMONIOS-dijo elsword al ver que en el espejo se veía el reflejo de algo que no alcanzo a ver con claridad solo recordaba la imagen de una espada y el grito de una chica- Els….Elsword …Elsword –despertó de golpe al llamado de aisha ya que de tan metido en sus pensamientos se quedó dormido- Estas bien pareciera que algo te preocupara "oye aisha vámonos ya despídete de tu novio" –grito Rena enfrente de la puerta con ansias de marcharse- Que esta cosa sea mi novio ya quisiera el-contesto aisha, de repente elsword se fue sin mediar palabra con nadie- Que le sucede a elsword no tuvo por qué irse así no era para que se molestara-dijo Rena algo preocupada- No tengo la menor idea pero sé que algo le está pasando a ese idiota lo conozco muy bien para saber cuándo algo le preocupa-le decía aisha a rena- Bueno después de todo son amigos desde niños…..

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap 2: Obsequio **

**P.O.V Elsword**

-me desperté al escuchar una voz que me llamaba- "Els….Elsword …Elsword" –al abrir los ojos vi que era aisha quien me llamaba pero no podía evitar pensar que había escuchado su voz en mi sueño todo esto rodeaba mi mente cuando de pronto- "oye aisha vámonos ya despídete de tu novio" -se escuchó a lo lejos a lo cual no le di importancia me levante de mi asiento y me marche en el acto, sin darme cuenta que había preocupado de alguna forma a la peli-morada-

**1 Hora después**

-llevaba un buen rato caminando muy perdido en mis pensamientos tanto que sin darme cuenta estaba frente a las puertas de mi casa- "Que! Cuando fue que llegue aquí?" –No le preste importancia abrí las puertas de mi casa y en ese instante recibí un fuerte golpe en la cara-

**Normal P.O.V**

-en ese instante elsword cayó al suelo por aquel fuerte golpe - Elsword? –Se escuchó una voz preocupada- E...E...Elesis-dijo el pelirrojo antes de desmayarse, Elesis es la hermana mayor de elsword, con un carácter fuerte, decidido y abecés maternal, Ella decidió hacerse cargo de elsword después de la muerte de sus padres, Elesis es pelirroja con unos ojos de un color idéntico al de su cabello de 1,70 metros de altura, ella es quien siempre da la cara por su hermano- Haa…haa-se quejaba elsword mientras abría los ojos- Eh?! Que me paso? –exclamo Elsword- Eeso… P...Perdóname elsword estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando tropecé y caí sobre ti –decía elesis tratando de no reírse de lo sucedido- QUE!-exclamo elsword- como puede alguien tropezarse de esa manera acaso eres IDIOTA!-dijo muy molesto el pelirrojo- QUE! A QUIE LE DICES IDIOTA ENANO IDIOTA!-reclamo elesis luego de darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- no sé cómo te e soportado todos estos años idiota-decía quejándose la joven pelirroja cuando de repente noto que elswod no se había quejado por el golpe elsword tenía una mirada perdida en sus ojos- ¿Que sucede? ¿Otra vez ese sueño?-Pregunta preocupada elesis- S…Si –le respondía elsword con una voz temblorosa- ya deja de pensar en eso solo es un tonto sueño por que le prestas tanta atención?-pregunta preocupada elesis- Es que tu no estabas ahí fue tan real El anciano "Corlunga" creo que era su nombre hablaba sobre que la oscuridad se acerca a que se refería?-suspiro profundamente elesis mientras escuchaba lo que este decía- ya elsword es solo un sueño no le prestes atención, vamos hay que comer que mañana tienes escuela "Idiota" –agrego esta con un tono más cariñoso- Claro "idiota" –agrego igualmente el joven pelirrojo-

**A la mañana siguiente**

ELSWOOOOORD! ES HORA DE IR A CLASES-se escuchó el grito de elesis, a lo cual no hubo respuesta alguna- ELSWOORD! –volvió a gritar- ELSWOORD-grito una vez más, aun no había respuesta alguna- Todos los días lo mismo-dio un leve suspiro y subió hasta la habitación de elsword- HA!-Exhalo, luego le dio la vuelta a la cama de elsword con este ahí- HAAAA! QUE TE PASA IDIOTA-este grito- es hora de ir a clases, que acaso no te di un despertador-le reclamo elesis al pelirrojo testarudo- HA! Esa cosa bueno no me dejaba dormir, así que la tire-al oír esto la joven elesis le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza- HAA! IDOTA ESO DUELE!-reclamo elsword- bueno es hora de ir a la escuela apresúrate tengo algo que darte-suspiro levemente luego de regalarle una cariñosa sonrisa a este- Esta bien, un regalo que regalo? –Este exclamo impaciente- cuando bajes lo sabrás -sonrió la joven con una sonrisa maternal no muy común en ella- SIIIII! Iré enseguida-El joven pelirrojo raídamente se cambió y bajo a toda velocidad a la cocina donde elesis le tendría preparada la comida y el dichoso obsequio- "Que será que es, Estoy muy impaciente" –todos estos pensamientos recorrían la mente del joven y su impaciencia se acumulaba mientras comía- Listo!-exclamo con impaciencia- Bueno, primero quiero que sepas –dijo apretando sus manos la joven elesis- que debes cuidar mucho esto elsword es uno de los recuerdos de papá él lo apreciaba mucho –mencionaba la joven elesis mientras las lágrimas le recorrían el rostro- Era de papá? –dijo elsword sin poder evitar acompañar a su hermana en la melancolía y las lágrimas llenaban sus mejillas- Este es tu regalo elsword papá querría que tú lo tuvieras –le mostro una caja en la cual yacía un collar con unos grabados en dicha caja "La corlunga" – a elsword le pareció extraño pero no le prestó atención ya que era algo que su padre habría dejado atrás- cuida mucho este collar a papá le encantaba contar historia sobre la mítica espada que algún con la que ese guerrero protegió el continente de elios –decía algo emocionada la joven elesis ya que a ella le encantaban esas historias- bueno ya es hora de que te marches tu amiga lleva una hora esperando haya afuera-menciono con una sonrisa pícara elesis- Amiga?-dijo elsword- si quien más? Aisha que no es tu compañera de clases?-dijo con sonrisa muy picara la joven elesis- Aisha?-exclamo elsword- que hace es…-un fuerte golpe que venía de la puerta interrumpió al pelirrojo- Que fue eso?-dijo elesis quien se dirigía a abrir la puerta- Eh? Aisha que haces en el suelo-dijo elesis algo preocupada- Bue…bue…bueno y…yo-decía aisha tartamudeando Cuando de repente se escuchó a elsword muy agitado- ELESIS! MIRA LA HORA –este salió disparado tomando de la mano a aisha rumbo a la escuela-…..

**Continuara**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Cap 3: Destello de maga**

**P.O.V Aisha**

-son alrededor de las 6:20 de la madrugada me levante muy temprano para ir a clases pero por alguna razón no podía concentrarme no podía sacar de mis pensamientos al idiota de elsword- "Por qué se comporta tan extraño últimamente" "Porque me preocupo por el" "Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar en el" -todos estos pensamientos invadían mi mente hasta el punto que no me di cuenta en que momento Salí de mi hogar- Ha? Donde est…. –escuche una voz muy nostálgica que no escuchaba hace algún tiempo mire hacia arriba y era nada más y nada menos que elesis la hermana mayor de elsword-…. "Que demonio estoy haciendo aquí"

**P.O.V Normal**

-Al ver elesis a aquella peli morada en frente de su puerta "Uhmm con que eso era elsword has crecido tanto" pensó aquella joven pelirroja- Oh! Aisha cuanto tiempo vienes por elsword?-Pregunto curiosa y con una sonrisa muy picara la joven pelirroja- Yo! Bueno yo este ele... –se quedó muda cuando elesis le dijo- Espera un momento voy a llamar a elsword- Aisha se quedó muda al darse cuenta que estaba frente a la casa de elsword "Qué demonios hago aquí" fue lo único que cruzaba por su mente- Tengo que irme –dijo Aisha, en ese instante trato de marcharse cuando de repente se deslizo con una pelota que se situaba tirada por ahí tirada- Que? –fue lo único que alcanzo a decir antes de darse el portazo- Eh? Aisha que haces en el suelo -dijo la joven pelirroja al abrir y encontrase a la peli morada tirada en el suelo- ELESIS! MIRA LA HORA –se escuchó el grito de elsword quien salió corriendo disparado sutilmente tomando la mano de aisha quien solo lo siguió sin saber que ocurría- oye idiota que hacías e mi casa? Si es por tus notas no te preocupes aquí las tengo-dijo el pelirrojo mientras corría- S…S.…s….si era por mis notas –dijo con una voz muy temblorosa la peli morada- Uhmmm que te pasa idiota estas muy rara?-dijo el pelirrojo sin alentar el paso-

**Llegando a la escuela**

"Que le pasa a esta idiota no ha dicho nada en todo el camino"-pensaba el pelirrojo cuando de repente una voz inoportuna apareció diciendo- "jojojojo ohh miren a la parejita que viene hasta tomada de la mano" –decía una voz tenebrosa que ponía en alerta a elsword quien no se había dado cuenta que no había soltado la mano de aisha- Els…els… elsword –dijo aisha con una voz temblorosa, al ver esto al pelirrojo se le pusieron los ojos como platos y soltó su mano rápidamente- "hay pero que bella pareja" –se escuchó entre el grupo que se iba juntando para ver a aisha y elsword- NADA DE PAREJA LARGO Y METANCE EN SUS ASUNTOS! –grito elsword- IDIOTA! –Grito aisha quien en ese instante salió corriendo a esconderse- eres un idiota –le miro seriamente raven luego de darle tremendo golpe en la cabeza- AH!-exclamo e pelirrojo- que haces idiota! Y cuando llegaste aquí?-pregunto elsword- hace unos instantes para ver un acto tan estúpido de tu parte pequeño idiota –dijo en un tono más serio raven quien no estaba nada contento- que te sucede estas más molesto de lo normal última…. –fue detenido por raven quien se iba solo dejando el eco de "Piensa bien en tus acciones pequeño idiota no sabes lo que puedes causar o a quienes puedes herir con ella" QUE? –Pensó elsword- de que habla ese idiota que se cree mucho solo por su altura –se quedó pensativo nuestro pelirrojo cuando de repente se acordó de su collar nuevo- mi collar donde esta –se percató de que había desaparecido aquella joya que debía cuidar con su vida- Mi collar –corrió por todos lados desesperado buscando dicho collar-

**En otro Lugar no muy lejano**

Estúpido… estúpido… estúpido elsword –decía con ojos llorosos aisha- porque se comporta así conmigo cuando yo…. –era detenida por la joven rena quien la había seguido desde hace un buen rato- cuando tú qué?... Aisha?-le preguntaba Rena con un tono muy serio- bueno… yo…. –con voz temblorosa alcanzaba a decir- cuan…do… cuando… yo lo amo tanto-se ponía roja al decirlo mientras Rena solo sonreía- y no crees que ya es momento de que él lo sepa- Pero…pero ese idiota nunca entenderá –decía con ojos llorosos- lo se lo se elsword no es precisamente un príncipe azul para esas cosas…. vale tranquila todo mejorara –mientras rena trataba de alentar a aisha se escuchó un grito ensordecedor- AISHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Era elsword quien ya estaba desesperado de buscar su collar- AIHSA! Has visto mi collar e que me regalo elesis esta mañana –gritaba desesperado el pelirrojo quien se aferraba a aisha- "golpe de suerte para nuestra aisha" –susurraba rena mientras se marchaba sin que elsword o aisha se diera cuenta-…

**Continuara…..**


End file.
